Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword
The Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword ( , loeshincheonglyong-geom) was the greatest divine sword known in the murim and it resided in the Golden Castle before the latter's destruction. Appearance The Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword has a wide straight double-edged blade and a large ornamental hilt. There are two dragons embossed on the hilt along with engravings. History Background It is unknown how the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword came to be but rumours and countless tales spoke of it being in the Golden Castle. Many thought it was just a myth until the Golden Castle was discovered by Yul Mog-In.Chapter 20 (Yongbi) Yul Mog-In When Yul Mog-In entered the Golden Castle, he was unable to resist the demonic influence of the godly sword and grabbed it. Since he did not have sufficient inner ki, he fell unconscious. When he regained his senses, he discovered that the sword had caused him to go into a frenzy and had slaughtered the brigands that pursued him. Yul Mog-In then fled the Golden Castle, leaving behind the sword. Sanggwan Chaek After acquiring the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword, Sanggwan Chaek slaughtered Go Hyeop who tried to stop him knowing that Sanggwan Chaek wasn't able to control the sword yet.Chapter 106 (Yongbi) Sanggwan Chaek then wandered off and clashed with Ilgak along the way; the power of the godly sword helped him defeat Ilgak.Chapter 114 (Yongbi) Soon after, Hyeon Jae-Yang located Sanggwan Chaek and after a brief exchange of words, they fought. During the duel, Hyeon Jae-Yang accidentally killed Sanggwan Chaek which allowed the sword's spectre to take complete control of his body. The sword-possessed body then severely injured Hyeon Jae-Yang. Suddenly, Yongbi arrived and evenly clashed with the godly sword. As they fought, Yongbi was momentarily distracted but Jeok Seong had also arrived and blocked the surprise attack from the sword. Unfortunately, Jeok Seong was no match for the sword's power which proceeded to gruesomely cut him apart. Bursting with anger from Jeok Seong's death, Yongbi annihilated Sanggwan Chaek's possessed body, sending the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword into the depths below. This caused the volcanoes in the Muhae Valley to erupt with the sword presumably being lost forever. Powers Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (2).png Sanggwan Chaek's Possessed Body.png|Sanggwan Chaek's possessed body with scaly skin and reptilian eyes. Sanggwan Chaek's Possessed Body 2.png Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (3).png Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (4).png Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (5).png Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (6).png Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (7).png Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (8).png Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (9).png|Regenerating Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (10).png|Chain manipulation Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (11).png Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (12).png Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (13).png Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (14).png Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (15).png Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (16).png Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (17).png Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (19).png The Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword is said to give the power of the Lightning God to its wielder. It can even turn someone who's completely ignorant of martial arts into a fearsome swordsman. However, it's also a demonic sword that deprives its wielder of their soul if they lack sufficient inner ki to suppress the sword's massively encroaching malice. Such a wielder would turn into a mindless fiend whose only desire is to kill. Should someone with sufficient inner ki take the sword, they will acquire the power of the Lightning God that can even manipulate the heavens and earth, and be reborn as the most powerful, invincible warrior under the sun.Chapter 19 (Yongbi) If its wielder is completely consumed and possessed by the sword's spectre, they will be dead as a person but their body will be overwhelmed by the sword's devilishness making them neither alive nor dead. The person will grow draconic scales on their skin and the sword becomes bound to their hand. Their possessed body will only act to kill whoever is in front of them, even when the limbs or head are torn off.Chapter 137 (Yongbi) Regeneration: The godly sword grants its wielder the ability to recover from even the most grievous wounds making them almost immortal.Chapter 133 (Yongbi) Chain Manipulation: The power of the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword allows its wielder to freely manipulate chains to bind and impale their opponent. * Sword Force: This is an extremely powerful technique considered the pinnacle of swordsmanship. It was thought only to be achievable when body and sword are in complete unison but the power of this godly sword can make it happen.Chapter 135 (Yongbi) Notes & Trivia *Despite the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword being able to grant its wielder incredible power, it was still a weapon, and weapons are supposed to be used based on the user's skill and inner ki. Sanggwan Chaek's level of swordsmanship with it greatly disappointed Ilgak.Chapter 113 (Yongbi) References Category:Items Category:Yongbi the Invincible